Practice Makes Perfect
by nightdancers
Summary: As we headed to the blue room, I knew this time would be different. There lacked the nervousness of the first time, the acute pain of the second - there was only love, passion, and desire, mingling together in perfect harmony.


**disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, these are not my characters.  
**

**author's note: The final scene I plan to do from the honeymoon, created to fit in at the end of page 117, staying in Bella's POV. Might make more sense if you've read _Isle Esme_ and _The Second Night_, but can easily stand alone. Reviews are love!**

* * *

_"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon – burn off the calories?" he asked._

_"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left-"_

_But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room._

_Breaking Dawn, page 117_

We were flying through the door before I really knew what was happening, stopping abruptly right in front of the bed. Edward had broken his kiss to attend my neck, and that was when I first took notice of the blue room. Sunlight had broken through the early morning clouds, and the day outside was bright and visible through the large window that covered most of the wall behind us. It lent the place a bright feel, which perfectly matched my – our – mood.

The bed drew my attention next. The dark blue coverlet was in neatly in place, which I figured my vampire husband had done in half a second while I had changed earlier. Several large down pillows were all fluffed and surprisingly intact, arranged perfectly. My last coherent thought before Edward's lips crashed onto mine again was the extensive amount of damage to the headboard; I hadn't noticed the size of the holes before, the brutal manner in which pieces had been torn away. And when Edward kissed me, I really didn't care.

I lost myself in him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, pressing myself to him with as much force as I could muster. He was holding me bridal style, with one arm, the other cupping my face, running through my hair, and finally resting at the back of my neck, tilting my face towards his.

Our lips were locked, moving together in complete harmony. This kiss, soft, smooth, and at the same time deliciously unchaste, seemed to me one of two epitomes of happiness – the other was soon coming.

It was all too soon that he broke away, and I gasped desperately for much needed oxygen. Such a silly, human need. I waited for him to continue dragging his icy lips down my throat, but instead he had paused, and was resting his forehead against mine. I reluctantly opened my eyes, meeting his smoldering topaz ones.

"You know, Bella, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of undressing you." He placed a silencing finger over my lips when I opened them to protest, shaking his head minutely and smirking. "Properly. And preferably without tearing everything you own."

"I don't really mind that last part," I said breathlessly, not quite recovered yet.

"You might when you have nothing to wear. Although…" An utterly dazzling smile came to his lips. I was about to ask him to continue, but instead he pressed his lips to mine softly, momentarily deadening my thinking process.

He started moving again, I assumed towards the bed. In one fluid motion, I found myself laying on the edge of the bed, with Edward hovering over me. My breath caught when I felt his marble fingers, feathery light, dancing along the hem of my tank top. He met my gaze for a moment, granting me one of his crooked smiles, before he trailed sweet kisses down my throat, between my breasts, and down the fabric of my top, stopping at the hem.

I didn't notice I had been holding my breath until I heard a quiet whisper against my skin. "Breathe, Bella. Remember to keep breathing," the last part was added with a chuckle. I only nodded and tried to refocus on the intake of oxygen.

The whole thing became pretty hopeless when he started removing my top, painfully slow. His wintery touch seemed to burn me as he trailed up my sides, removing the fabric with it. And as if that weren't enough, he followed the scorching trail with his lips, kissing every part of my newly exposed abdomen.

He paused at the bottom of my bra, lifting up his glorious face and mouth away from me. I blinked in confusion at his pointed glance, until I realized what he needed. "Oh," was all I could manage before I dutifully raised my arms, allowing him to safely remove the garment. Already my body was calling for him, and that was barely the first piece of clothing! I secretly wondered how I could reduce the amount of clothes I wore without parading around naked.

There wasn't much time for wondering though, because his lips came down on mine, a little fiercer than before. I could feel the light brush of his fingertips around the outline of my bra, and I unthinkingly arched my back, trying to bring myself closer. Instead of succeeding he lifted his hands, eliciting a groan from me. "Edward," I said as sternly as I could manage, which frankly wasn't very much.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his golden eyes wide with mock innocence. I grimaced, determined to get the job done myself… well, as much as I could. I wriggled free from his grasp and started trying to tug down my shorts, something I found difficult with Edward still on top of me.

His hands caught mine in an iron hold, and he shook his head slowly, a smirk on his face. "I want to do that part," he teased, lifting both of my hands away from my body. He didn't bother to hold them there, and there was really no need. All conscious thought once again left me as his hands trailed down to where mine had just been, taking firm hold of the top hem of my shorts.

He easily pulled them down, my hips lifting of their own accord to make the process easier. This time the movement was quicker, or so I thought. While he was quick to remove the shorts, he was agonizingly slow on his way back up. Like with my shirt, he kissed every part of my exposed skin, tracing up my calves, across my knees, and eventually to my thighs.

My breath caught when he reached my inner thigh, and my legs parted slightly without any thought from me whatsoever. I realized with a little annoyance that my body seemed to do those things quite often whenever Edward was involved. It didn't matter though; I groaned again when he stopped his kisses and came to hover above me again. I received a quick, chaste kiss, before he let his eyes travel over my body as he had the first night.

"Don't vampires have photographic memory or something?" I asked, impatient after a few moments had passed.

Edward looked up me briefly, smiling, amusement evident in his eyes. "None of my memories could ever do you justice, Bella. Besides… you weren't wearing _this_ last time I really looked at you." He slid a finger under the lace bunched at my hip, dark blue like many other things Alice had packed. The lace lingerie bottom matched my lacy blue bra, one of the many ensembles in the suitcase.

It was then that I noticed he was still wearing clothes. At least, more than me. With a smirk I pushed on his chest lightly, and he rolled over immediately, letting me crawl on top of him. I knew he was playing along with my every whim today – there was no way I could budge him otherwise.

With what I hoped was a sexy smile I started kissing down his neck. My thoughts of undressing him vanished when I reached the hollow beneath his ear, though. All I could suddenly think about was wanting to taste him, taste the absolutely delightful sweetness that was Edward. I let my tongue dart out and trace slow circles beneath his ear, then trailed the same moist kisses down his neck, to his exposed collarbone.

His soft moans only encouraged me. I had never known that such a simple thing could make Edward lose control, but I had learned last night. The taste of him was one of the things I would never get enough of. So deliciously sweet, irresistible. His hands tangled in my hair momentarily, bringing me up for a soft kiss. I obliged, reluctant to let be taken away. He sighed when he broke away, then took my hands and placed them over the top button of his shirt.

I understood immediately and began undoing the buttons, fumbling a few but otherwise getting to the bottom pretty fast. I didn't open the shirt as I went, however, waiting instead until it was all the way unbuttoned before I did the same thing he had done to me. I started at his collarbone, kissing my way down the middle of his chest, sliding away the material of his shirt as I went. When his bare chest lay before my breath caught.

Edward wasn't someone I could ever get used to. His angelic face, accompanied by his breathtaking body, made my heart skip a beat every time. I was suddenly possessed with the need to see more. I trailed my hands down to the front of his jeans, undoing the button and zipper, grabbing the pockets and pulling. He aided me by lifting his hips as I'd done, and wiggling a little to get them completely off. I blushed furiously when I felt his arousal pressing against my own. Clearly I was affecting him just as much.

I was still absorbing his beauty when I felt his arms lightly wrap around my shoulders and pull me to him, holding me close as he buried his face in my hair. He inhaled deeply, and upon exhaling, his breath fanned all around my head, making me completely dizzy.

But not so dizzy that I didn't notice his fingers deftly unhooking my bra. This time he didn't snap it, although I could feel the effort in his tensed muscles. His icy fingers found their way to the top of the straps, which he started to drag across my shoulders and down my arms. I lifted myself up to let the annoying barrier out of the way before pressing my bare chest against his, absolutely electrocuting myself in the process.

It was amazing, but that same electricity that had flowed between us so long ago in Biology was still present every time we touched, and seemed magnified a thousand times now. The mere sensation of our bare skin pressing together made me tremble. His lips once again found my neck, tracing a circuit from right beneath my ear to my collarbone, along to my jaw line, ending at my lips.

I heard a small, but resigned, sigh. "Be good, Bella." I felt rather than heard the whisper, and then his lips were moving against mine in earnest, feverishly despite the chill. I nearly gasped aloud when I felt his smooth marble tongue run along my bottom lip, my lips parting automatically in response.

He had never dared before, and although I wasn't quite sure what was different this time around, I didn't really care. I gave him entrance to my mouth, fighting to stay very still as the feeling – the _taste_ – of Edward dominated my senses. He moved sensuously, soft and smooth but at the same time passionate. We had never kissed like this, and I wasn't sure if I could go back.

All too soon he broke away, leaving a blazing track of kisses down my throat. As was becoming custom he paused right over my heart, leaving a chaste kiss there before he turned his attention to my chest. This time I couldn't stop the ragged gasp that escaped my lips when his tongue found the bare skin of my breasts, writhing under him, trying to get more.

Edward immediately froze, took a deep breath, and then replaced his mouth with his hands. It wasn't nearly the same, but when I met his eyes I understood why. His golden eyes, bright before, were darkening ever so slightly. I lifted one hand and placed it gently over his throat, where I could feel him swallowing. In a strained voice, he whispered. "That might take a little more practice." I nodded, and although I see how difficult it was for him, I was secretly thrilled he was willing to try again.

"We have all the time in the world." I tried to smile encouragingly, quite distracted by the gentle massaging of my breasts, and by the blazing heat at my center. I buried one hand in his hair and brought him up to kiss me, a little disappointed in the renewed chastity. Well, I could take care of that.

My other hand drifted down to the waistband of his boxers, tugging lightly. He must have understood because he rolled us over, ridding himself of his last piece of clothing and doing the same to me. His patience seemed to be wearing thin because he didn't pause to go slowly as before. His body quickly settled over mine and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

When a few moments passed and felt nothing except the burning anxiety of having him so close without union, I reluctantly opened my eyes. I was surprised by the closeness of his face to mine, his eyes burning with intensity. He leaned down as soon as I could process the image of him, lips crashing onto mine. At the same moment he entered me, our moans mingling.

I was certain of one thing. I would never, even in a thousand years, get enough of Edward. I couldn't explain the explosive burning where we were joined, contrasting heavily with the iciness of him, both forces somehow coexisting. I couldn't explain how any slight touch sent shivers through me, shudders as our movements become faster. And I absolutely couldn't explain the complete bliss that overcame me as we moved together, the building tension almost too much to bear.

This time I did notice that his right arm was extended above my head, and if I really focused I could hear distant shattering and splintering somewhere behind me. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Edward and I, our unified bodies in perfect harmony. I still marveled at how we fit together, two puzzle pieces, created for the other.

The tension inside of me snapped as the same time as Edward's, and the last thing I was aware of was a deep, throaty moan as he spilled inside of me. I felt a thud next to me but I was too distracted, letting wave after wave of pleasure crash over me. Gasping breaths filled the air.

When we were relatively composed Edward pulled me to him, holding me close against his chest. He leaned down to kiss me, and this time ran his tongue over my bottom lip again. And although there was no desperate passion, no fierceness in how his tongue moved against mine, this kiss was more special than any of the others. It reflected all of the love we felt for each other, the deep satisfaction that I was learning always accompanied these moments.

We lay together for hours, in each other's embrace. It was mostly quiet in the beginning, but soon we were conversing idly in muted murmurs. It was impossible to keep my hands off of him, though, and even while we talked about Forks and everything back home, I kept my hands running over his chest, his arms, his face. He did the same. It was late evening before my stomach growled again, crashing us back down to reality.

Edward chuckled. "It's so easy to forget that I need to feed you," he teased, moving to get up. I pouted, trying to bring him back to me. I was rewarded with a dazzling smile, and instead of moving away he lifted me with him, wrapping me soundly in a sheet before carrying me off to the kitchen. "What will it be?" he asked as we reached the stove, setting me down gently.

"Eggs." The answer was automatic.

"Again?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice, although it was expected. I had hardly eaten anything other than eggs this past week. I shrugged and went to sit down at the table, hauling my sheet behind me. It took me a few moments to notice that Edward had grabbed his boxers and had them back on, though I could swear I hadn't felt a thing when he did.

He set about making me an omelet, throwing in some peppers for good measure. I devoured the meal, not realizing how hungry I had been until then. Again, I ate everything he made, though it was enough for two – maybe three – people. When I was finished I pushed away the plate, tilting my head slightly as I finally looked up.

Edward was looking at me with fascination and a hint of something I couldn't place. "What? I was hungry," I shot at him, though he had never said anything about what I ate before.

"No, it's not that. Just… well, this seems oddly familiar." His grin gave him away. I had done nearly the same thing at lunch today – minus being wrapped in a sheet with nothing under.

I returned his grin. If this was how it was going to be, I wouldn't mind staying here a few more weeks… or years. "Oh, how will I ever burn off all of these extra calories?" I asked innocently, crossing my arms over my chest.

Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms and several feet away from the kitchen table. Whereas the bridal style embrace before had been innocent, this embrace was quite far from that. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my legs around his waist, and I realized that the hard surface against my back was the wall. The sheet was still wrapped around me, but looser and showing signs of falling off completely.

"I may have a few ideas," Edward murmured in my ear before his lips crashed onto mine. We kissed for a few moments, my body pressed against the wall, before we broke off, my heart already hammering in my chest and the familiar heat building again. Without ever removing his lips from my body, Edward started walking us to the blue room again, pausing at the door. He must have seen something on my face, because he looked at me intently for a moment before asking. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to... _practicing_," I replied before kissing him again.


End file.
